Passionate Kiss
by Inazuma Eleven Lovers
Summary: (Kariya kurang bisa mengkalkulasi selisih tinggi badannya dengan Tsurugi, hingga pada suatu ketika hal tersebut menimbulkan masalah baginya.) "Dengan begini, kita berdua sudah menjadi partner in crime, ya." [A KyouMasa oneshot by seven authoresses.]


Inazuma Eleven GO! (イナズマイレブン・ゴー!) © Level-5

**[PASSIONATE KISS]**  
—a KyouMasa oneshot—

Rate: T+

Written By: Kuroka, Tsubaki Audhi, Kana Hime, echinesia, Lunlun Caldia, Kuroi-Neko-cii & Alpucat.

* * *

(Kariya kurang bisa mengkalkulasi selisih tinggi badannya dengan Tsurugi, hingga pada suatu ketika hal tersebut menimbulkan masalah baginya.)

Saat itu, Kariya dan Tsurugi sama-sama sedang berada di ruang ganti baju klub. Kebetulan hanya tinggal mereka berdua saja yang masih tertinggal di dalam sana.

Kariya dan Tsurugi sedang mengobrol kecil di depan lemari besi masing-masing, hingga secara tiba-tiba Kariya mendapat sebuah bisikan (yang datangnya entah dari mana) untuk memberi kejutan pada sang kekasih.

Tsurugi sedang memasukkan seragamnya ke dalam lemari saat sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja menarik ujung bajunya dari belakang.

Otomatis, pemuda berambut _navy_ itu membalikkan tubuhnya untuk mendapati bahwa wajah sang boncel terkasih bergerak semakin dekat ke arahnya.

Kedua kaki Kariya terjinjit supaya ia bisa mengejutkan Tsurugi dengan memberinya sebuah kecupan kilat (di bibir). Akan tetapi, karena tinggi tubuhnya masih kurang (walaupun ia sudah berjinjit), hasilnya, kecupan tersebut berakhir meleset.

(Celaka.)

Kariya, yang saat itu menghadapi kenyataan bahwa usahanya berakhir dengan kalimat kegagalan, seketika itu juga menjadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya merah padam karena menahan rasa malu yang teramat sangat.

Kariya merasa ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri, sehingga tepat pada saat itu juga, pemuda ini segera membalikkan tubuhnya untuk segera berlari—melarikan diri dari sosok Tsurugi yang kini sedang terkejut akibat perbuatannya barusan.

Namun, niatnya itu tercekal saat sebuah tangan yang lebih besar dan hangat menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

Tangan itu menariknya lembut ke belakang, membuat tubuhnya otomatis berputar menghadap sosok sang penarik tangan—Tsurugi—yang kini sedang mendekapnya dengan sisa tangan yang satu lagi, kemudian—

—mata Kariya membulat saat Tsurugi menyalurkan kehangatannya miliknya melalui kontak sesama kulit pada bagian bibir mereka.

Meskipun Tsurugi terlihat kasar, namun kecupan darinya terasa begitu lembut. Terlalu lembut dan hangat sampai-sampai Kariya merasa dimabukkan olehnya.

Perlahan, mata Kariya yang semula membulat lebar, kini sedikit demi sedikit mulai menyipit, hingga akhirnya kedua _amber_ miliknya benar-benar terpejam seutuhnya.

Jantungnya berdetak begitu keras, sementara itu kedua engsel di lututnya terasa semakin lemas. Kariya menikmati sensasi yang membuatnya mabuk kepayang itu.

Hal yang pertama kali Kariya lakukan saat kebutuhan akan oksigen mulai mendera adalah, melepaskan diri dari sentuhan yang diberikan Tsurugi.

"Maaf..." gumamnya. Mengabaikan pandangan lembut Tsurugi yang menatapnya sayang. Tangan itu membelai kepalanya perlahan. "Maafkan aku, Tsurugi-_kun_..."

"Tidak apa, aku suka itu," ia berkata, dengan menaruh jari telunjuk di depan bibir yang terkasih. Memberhentikan apa yang ingin diucap oleh belah ranum lembut yang baru saja ia rasakan kehangatannya.

Kariya menggeleng sedih. Ia gagal.

Yang rencananya ingin memberikan Tsurugi sebuah kecupan lembut, malah ia yang dikecupnya.

Ingin rasanya Kariya menangis. Meratapi kegagalannya. Ia benar-benar yakin kalau wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah apel.

"Kau yang memerah begitu, manis sekali, Kariapel," _troll_ Tsurugi, sembari senyum-senyum nista.

_Blush._

"Jangan bercanda! Tsururese!"

Kesal, tapi yang bisa ia lakukan, hanya mengeratkan pelukannya. Karena mau melepaskan diri pun, tangan besar Tsurugi tidak akan membiarkannya lari ke mana pun.

Kariya mengakui, tangan Tsurugi memang hangat.

Ah, ia terjerat dengan kehangatan itu...

Kariya membenamkan kepalanya di dada Tsurugi.

Membiarkan tubuh yang jauh lebih mungil dari pemuda berambut _navy_ itu tenggelam dalam sebuah dekapan yang sarat akan ketulusan, cinta, dan kasih sayang.

Sembari merasakan kehangatan yang tak pernah berhenti tersalurkan itu, secara perlahan Kariya memejamkan kedua matanya. Hal ini ia lakukan supaya gendang telinganya mampu menangkan setiap interval yang dihasilkan oleh melodi detak jantung milik Tsurugi.

_Deg._

_Deg._

_Deg_.

Irama tersebut terdengar statis dan penuh ketenangan; hanya saja suara yang dihasilkan agak terlalu keras bagi ukuran normal.

Kariya sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa penyebab dari semua itu adalah dirinya. Sebab, setiap kali Tsurugi sedang bersama dirinya, detak jantung pemuda itu selalu berdentum kian mengeras.

"Kariya..." tiba-tiba saja Tsurugi berbisik pelan seraya mencium ubun-ubun Kariya dengan hidungnya. "Rambutmu...wangi apel." Gumamnya seraya terus menghirup aroma dari _shampoo_ yang Kariya gunakan. "...Berarti tidak salah kalau tadi aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kariapel, karena, ya, baumu ini memang seperti apel." Tutur Tsurugi, kembali bermaksud untuk menggoda Kariya sedikit.

"Kau benar-benar rese..." ucap Kariya, hampir tak terdengar karena wajahnya yang terbenam sempurna di dada Tsurugi.

"Aku mencintaimu juga..." kata Tsurugi. Nge-_troll_ sekali lagi. Membuat wajah Kariya kembali memerah.

"Kau bau _mint_, Tsurujelek!" ejek Kariya. Tapi entah kenapa, di mata Tsurugi itu terlihat seperti memuji.

Secara tak sadar, Kariya menghirup aroma mint dari tubuh Tsurugi. Yang tentu saja jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Ia bahkan hanya setinggi dada pemuda itu.

Ah, Kariya benar-benar menikmati aroma Tsurugi.

Begitu lembut.

Begitu manis.

Harum yang memabukkannya.

Ia tidak ingin aroma Tsurugi menghilang dari indra penciumannya. Sungguh, Kariya benar-benar terbuai olehnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau memelukku?"

_Deg._

O-ow...

Kariya yang salah tingkah segera saja mendorong tubuh Tsurugi menjauh darinya.

"B-bukannya tadi kau yang duluan memelukku, hah?" ucap Kariya berusaha menepis perkataan Tsurugi sebelumnya.

Tsurugi menyeringai tipis.

"Ya, ya. Memang tadi aku yang menarikmu supaya jatuh dalam dekapanku, tapi, hey. Coba kita lihat siapa yang barusan mau berciuman duluan," kata Tsurugi sengaja _menyepet_ Kariya. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Kariya semakín salah tingkah. Wajahnya sudah sangat merah akibat perasaan malu dan kesal yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"...!" Kariya sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan Tsurugi. Karenanya, anak itu hanya mengepalkan tangannya, menggemeletuk gigi-giginya dan berteriak, "TSURUBAKA! BAKABAKABAKA!"

Setelah meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat kekesalannya pada Tsurugi, kali ini Kariya benar-benar berlari ke luar ruangan klub.

"Kariya!"

Tsurugi segera mengejar Kariya. Untung saja ia gesit, sebab telat sedikit saja maka ia tidak akan berhasil menghentikan Kariya.

Tsurugi memeluk pinggang Kariya dari arah belakang.

"...Lepaskan!" Ronta Kariya memberontak sekuat tenaga. "Lepaskan aku...!"

"...Tidak..." Jawab Tsurugi pelan.

"Pokoknya lepaskan!" Kariya masih keras kepala berusaha melepaskan diri dari Tsurugi.

"Kariya, tenanglah..."

"Tidak mau!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau tenang, maka aku akan—"

Tsurugi menekuk tempurung lututnya pada engsel kaki Kariya, sehingga pemuda yang sedang disulut api murka itu kehilangan keseimbangannya dan terhuyung seketika.

_"Eh?"_ Kariya mengerjapkan matanya saat tubuhnya nyaris menghantam tanah.

Namun hal tersebut tidak terjadi sebab alih-alih membentur permukaan lantai yang dingin, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terangkat tinggi saat sebuah tangan yang kuat mengangkut tubuhnya.

"U-UWAAAHH...!" Jerit pemuda itu terkejut saat Tsurugi Tsurugi menggendong dirinya dengan gaya _bridal style_.

"..Ternyata tubuhmu tidak seberat yang kukira," gumam Tsurugi lalu memutarkan Kariya yang berada dalam gendongannya sehingga pemuda berambut pirus itu merasa takut terjatuh dan menggenggam baju Tsurugi erat-erat, "padahal kan kau banyak makan makanan manis dan kue."

"Apa maksudmu Tsuderugi?!" Kariya mencoba memberontak (walau disisi lain dia menyukainya) dengan wajah yang lebih merah dari tomat. Sedangkan sang kekasih hanya tersenyum tipis sambil sesekali meliriknya.

Banyak rencana kini terlintas di benak Tsurugi kini. Mulai dari menjatuhkan sang kekasih langsung ke lantai, hingga sampai rencana akan membawanya pulang ke rumah. Lumayan kan, ada 'guling' baru yang bisa ia pakai.

"Lepaskan!" Kariya akhirnya mengambil inisiatif lain, menarik buntut Tsurugi yang kebetulan tertiup angin kedepan.

Akibat perbuatan bandel Kariya barusan, selain kehilangan keseimbangan, Tsurugi juga jadi kehilangan konsentrasinya sampai-sampai...

_"Aaah! Buntutku—"_

"UWAAAHH!"

"!"

**BRUK..!**

Kariya merasakan rasa nyeri yang cukup lumayan di sekujur tubuhnya yang baru saja mencium permukaan lantai.

"A-aduh..."

Anak itu mengaduh kesakitan seraya membuka matanya perlahan-lahan.

Dan sepasang manik sewarna rembulan miliknya bertemu dengan sepasang manis seteduh senja dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

Detak jantung dan nafas Kariya seolah berhenti seketika saat matanya memandang rembulan senja pada mata Tsurugi (yang berasal dari refleksi kedua iris mereka yang saling bertemu).

_"..Tsu..ru..gi..kun...?"_

Keduanya terdiam. Saling menatap iris mata di depannya. Tsurugi lalu memasang seringai manisnya dan berkata "akhirnya kau memanggilku dengan benar, hm?"

Dan wajah Kariya pun memerah.

Sadar bahwa posisi sang kekasih sangat dekat dengannya, tanpa aba-aba Kariya meraup bibir Tsurugi, yang tentu saja Tsurugi sendiri menyiratkan raut bingungnya. Biarpun bingung, Tsurugi tetap menikmati rasa manis dari kecupan dadakan dari "bawah" nya.

Semula, Tsurugi diam saja dan membiarkan Kariya yang mengambil kendali atas kecupan hangat mereka. Yah, hitung-hitung ini kali pertamanya Kariya (akhirnya berhasil juga) mencium dirinya duluan.

Keduanya memejamkan mata dan membiarkan tubuh mereka yang berkomunikasi. Meski hanya sebuah kecupan biasa dan bukan yang macam-macam, namun hal tersebut sudah mampu membuat detak jantung keduanya berdetak keras dalam singkronisasi yang seirama.

Kariya menurunkan kepalanya sedikit untuk mengisi ulang persediaa oksigen dalam paru-parunya. Setelah itu, ia mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan memiringkannya sedikit untuk mendapat posisi ciuman yang baru.

Kariya kembali menempelkan bibirnya yang lembut pada bibir Tsurugi, menekannya untuk merasakan kembali sensasi mendebarkan dalam dirinya. Merasakan bahwa ia menyatu dengan Tsurugi dan melebur menjadi satu lewat ciuman yang tak basah namun terasa panas dan mendebarkan itu.

Kariya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggumamkan apresiasi dalam bentuk gumaman-gumaman tak jelas kala bibir anak berambut _navy_ itu terus mengecup, menekan, memaksa bibirnya untuk membuka, menuntut sebuah dominasi—yang dengan senang hati langsung diberikan oleh Kariya—dan membuat semua kesadarannya seakan terbang begitu saja, bagai debu yang dihempaskan angin.

"Tsurugi-_kun_..."

Suara serak itulah yang terdengar di antara mereka. Suara serak yang digumamkan Kariya dengan emosi yang begitu menggulung. Suara serak yang membuat siapa pun kesulitan untuk menakar seberapa banyak cinta yang terselip di dalamnya.

Dan Tsurugi membiarkan Kariya terus menggumamkan namanya. Karena bagaimana pun, menurutnya, suara Kariya yang sedang menyebut namanya sama dengan sonata paling indah di dunia.

Hanya ada rasa cinta, suhu udara yang kian memanas, gumaman-gumaman memabukkan, serta desah nafas kala kebutuhan oksigen mulai melanda—

(—dan sepasang anak manusia yang sedang menunjukkan rasa cinta mereka kepada pasangannya masing-masing lewat kecupan-kecupan yang lembut dan manis; seolah-olah sedang menunjukkan kepada para saksi bisu di sekitar mereka akan bukti dari kesungguhan cinta mereka.)

.

.

Tsurugi membisikkan nama kecil Kariya di telinganya dengan suara yang parau, membuat tubuh pemuda bersurai pirus itu bergidik seketika.

_"...Tidak buruk, Kariya."_

Anak dengan buliran cokelat itu menunduk kala suara dalam yang berat itu masuk dalam indera pendengarnya. Dia bisa merasakan wajahnya jadi jauh lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Tsurugi tersenyum lebar dalam hati, sebelum akhirnya kembali mendaratkan beberapa ciuman kupu-kupu di pipi dan rahang Kariya lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Sudah sore," gumamnya. "Sudah saatnya kau pulang."

Kariya sedikit terkejut (juga kecewa) atas perkataan Tsurugi barusan. Ciuman (panas) tadi telah mengambil semua kesadarannya. Mungkin karena ini juga baru yang pertama kali mereka berciuman selama (dan sepanas) itu.

"I...iya..." Kariya juga ikut berdiri dari posisinya lalu mengekor di belakang Tsurugi (dengan pipi masing-masing yang masih memerah).

Kariya menundukkan wajahnya, menatap ubin lantai ruangan. Bagaimanapun juga kejadian tadi merupakan hal yang tidak terduga dan juga dia baru tahu jika kekasihnya ini bisa melakukan 'hal seperti itu'.

Tsurugi melirik ke arah sang kekasih yang tengah menunduk.

Ia terdiam sejenak, namun tiba-tiba saja terlintas sebuah kalimat yang melesat dalam kepala anak itu.

Tsurugi pun menyeringai tipis.

Ia menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit supaya bisa menyejajarkan tingginya dengan Kariya.

"Dengan begini, kita berdua sudah menjadi _partner in crime_, ya." Bisik Tsurugi menggoda.

Kariya melengkungkan alisnya saat mendengar ucapan Tsurugi. Sejujurnya, dia begitu mengerti dengan ucapan sang kekasih.

Tapi, karena Kariya gengsi dan tidak mau bertanya maksud kalimat (idiom?) tadi pada Tsurugi, maka akhirnya dia memilih untuk menerka-nerka sendiri artinya.

_Partner_ artinya teman, rekan.

_In_ artinya di dalam.

_Crime_ artinya kejahatan, kriminal.

_Partner in crime_; Teman di dalam kejahatan!

-—eh? Kejahatan?

Kariya mengerjap.

Kalau benar dirinya sudah jadi rekan Tsurugi dalam melakukan tindak kejahatan, berarti...

Kariya menengadah, menatap Tsurugi yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Lalu, dengan polos berkata, "Tsurugi-_kun_, apa nanti kita akan masuk penjara?"

Tsurugi menaikkan alisnya. _'Apa? Masuk penjara?'_

Tsurugi langsung mengerti apa yang Kariya maksud dan pikirkan. Membuat pemuda ini tak mampu menahan sensasi menggelitik di perutnya, kemudian ia pun—

"Hahahaha...!"

—tergelak dengan indahnya.

Hal ini jelas-jelas membuat pangkat tanda tanya dalam kepala Kariya bertambah. Apanya yang lucu dari pertanyaannya barusan?

Namun, Kariya memutuskan untuk menunggu Tsurugi menyelesaikan kegiatan tertawanya sampai puas. Sebab, mau menginterupsi pun, ia bingung mau berkata apa.

(Selain itu, tak mungkin kan jika Kariya bertanya seperti ini: "Tsurugi-_kun_, apa kau sedang sakit?"

Bisa-bisa nanti Tsurugi menjawab, "Mungkin. Kelihatannya ciumanmu barusan membuatku agak demam.")

_Blush._

Kariya buru-buru menggelengkan kepalanya supaya bayangan dalam benaknya barusan bisa cepat menguap dan lenyap.

Kini, Tsurugi sudah selesai tertawa walau masih ada sisa-sisa yang menggelitik di perutnya. Kali ini pemuda berambut navy itu membuka mulutnya, dan,

"Ya. Bisa jadi. Mungkin setelah ini kita akan jadi buronan." Jawab Tsurugi bercanda.

_"HEEEEEE?!"_ Kariya tak bisa menyembunyikan betapa kaget dirinya saat mendengar jawaban Tsurugi.

Mereka mungkin sudah jadi buronan polisi?

Gawat!

Otak Kariya kini sudah mulai memproduksi pamflet dan brosur bergambar dirinya dengan tulisan _"WANTED"_ bertebaran di sepanjang jalan, beberapa bahkan memenuhi halaman depan surat kabar. Setelah itu, imajinasinya mulai memberikan gambaran di mana ia dan Tsurugi mengganti identitas mereka dan lari dari kejaran polisi.

Bagaimana reaksi teman-temannya nanti saat tahu dirinya adalah buronan?

Bagaimana reaksi Papanya?

Bagaimana reaksi kucing peliharaannya?!

-—Sebentar, Kariya bahkan tidak pernah memelihara kucing.

Kariya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak, tidak. Dia tidak mau hidup dalam pelarian dan dikejar-kejar polisi!

Dengan nafas memburu dan muka sedikit merah, dia menarik lengan baju Tsurugi dan berkata, "Aku tidak mau jadi buronan! Aku tidak mau diburu sama polisi!"

Kariya mengatakannya dengan wajah cemas yang tak dibuat-buat. Bahkan matanya yang biasa jernih kini mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca, menggambarkan rasa takut yang nyata akan kekhawatirannya tersebut.

Tsurugi menimbang antara ingin lanjut mengerjai Kariya atau tidak.

Tsurugi menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengusap pelan puncak kepala Kariya. Sebuah senyum tipis yang hangat menempel di wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kariya," lirihnya.

Kariya menunduk, alisnya masih mengkerut. "Tapi katamu kita akan jadi buronan."

"Tidak ada yang akan jadi buronan, _baka_."

Kariya menengadah. Matanya mengerjap. "Eh? Tidak... ada?"

"Hmm."

"Lalu...?"

Tsurugi lalu memandang Kariya dengan intens. Menatap buliran cokelat dan menyadari kilatan murni di balik permata-permata itu. Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya tertarik.

"...Kau benar-benar tidak tahu arti _'Partner in Crime'_, ya?"

Kariya tidak menjawab.

Diam serta kerjapan matanya sudah mewakilkan ketidaktahuannya.

Tsurugi mengambil nafas sebelum ia membuka mulutnya. "Begini, Kariya..." Pemuda berambut _navy_ ini berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk memberi penjelasan pada Kariya. "Istilah _'Partner in Crime'_ itu, bukan berarti bahwa kita sama-sama melakukan hal kriminal sehingga pantas dipenjara. Tapi, karena barusan kita sama-sama melakukan hal yang... yah, kau tahu sendiri, kan." Ucap Tsurugi menggantung kalimatnya.

"Melakukan hal... yang... tadi?" tanya Kariya, sedikit semburat merah muda muncul di pipinya.

Tsurugi menggaruk pelipisnya, bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan.

"Sudahlah. Ayo pulang. Lihat, wajahmu merah semua begitu," jawab Tsurugi.

Kariya yang merasa pertanyaannya tidak dihiraukan geram. _"INI 'KAN GARA-GARA KAMU, TSURUJELEK!"_ seru Kariya sambil memukul dada Tsurugi, lalu pergi dari sana.

_"Ack—!"_ Tsurugi meringis saat Kariya meninju dadanya. Matanya menyipit dan ia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya. Telapak tangannya sendiri menyentuh bagian yang kena hajar tadi, sementara itu kedua tempurung lututnya bertemu dengan permukaan tanah.

**'Bruk.'**

Kariya membalikkan badan dan melihat Tsurugi terjatuh di tanah.

"Tsurugi-_kun_?" panggil Kariya pelan. Kariya berjalan pelan ke arah Tsurugi. _"Tsurugi-kun?"_

Tsurugi tak bergeming.

"Tsurugi-_kun_? Kau tidak mati, 'kan?" tanya Kariya, memastikan keadaan Tsurugi.

Tsurugi tetap tak bergeming.

"Hei, Tsurugi-_kun_!" Kariya menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Tsurugi panik, tapi—

—tiba-tiba Tsurugi menarik tangannya, membiarkan Kariya jatuh dalam dekapannya.

"Kau ini ternyata mudah ditipu, ya," bisik Tsurugi tepat di telinga Kariya.

Bibir Kariya gemetar saat ia berkata, "Da-dasar Tsurugi-_kun_ jelek! Barusan aku sempat khawatir, tahu!" tutur pemuda itu sebelum akhirnya membiarkan tubuhnya lemas dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada Tsurugi.

"..Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu. Sebagai hukumannya, Tsurugi-_kun_ harus menggendongku sampai rumah." Bisik Kariya (sedikit) manja; sementara itu air mukanya tak terlihat sebab anak itu masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Tsurugi.

"Hmm? Menggendongmu sampai rumah?"

Kariya mengangguk. "I-iya!"

Tsurugi memandang Kariya dengan tatapan pertimbangan. Namun, sayangnya tatapan _uh-so-seme_ bocah berambut _navy_ itu disalahartikan sebagai pandangan mesum oleh Kariya.

"Tsu-Tsurugi-_kun_...?"

Tsurugi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "...Ya?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Kariya.

Desah hangat nafas Tsurugi masuk ke dalam telinga Kariya, secara otomatis langsung membangkitkan bulu yang ada di belakang leher Kariya. Dan dalam sekejap, rona merah kembali menjalari seluruh wajah anak bertubuh pendek itu. Oke, ini tidak bagus.

_"HIIIEEEEEE~! Lepaskan aku Tsurumesum!"_ pekik Kariya.

Anak itu memberontak dalam dekapan Tsurugi. Namun, Tsurugi tak bergeming. Dia malah menahan lengan Kariya agar tidak memberontak.

Anak bermata sewarna senja itu memberikan ciuman kupu-kupu di wajah, rahang, dan leher Kariya.

Sekali lagi, sebuah sonata yang indah kembali diperdengarkan oleh bibir Kariya.

"...Hukuman buatmu karena berani mengacaukan namaku..." adalah kalimat yang diucapkan Tsurugi di sela kecupannya.

Kariya bisa merasakan suhu tubuhnya mendadak tinggi sejak saat Tsurugi meninggalkan bekas kecupan di bagian yang (sebetulnya) paling sensitif baginya, yaitu tepat pada bagian leher.

Akibatnya, pemuda berambut pirus tersebut tak mampu untuk menahan lenguhannya supaya tidak lolos dari mulutnya (yang tentu saja hal ini dinikmati oleh pemuda yang satunya).

Antara sadar dan tidak sadar; kewaspadaan alam bawah sadar Kariya berkata bahwa keselamatannya bisa terancam jika ia terus berlama-lama bersama dengan pemuda yang masih memberinya kecupan-kecupan di beberapa titik yang sensitif itu.

Dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan Tsurugi dengan cara yang agak ekstrim, yakni dengan—

_KRAUK!_

—menggigit telinga Tsurugi.

_"AAAARGH!_" Tsurugi refleks berteriak lalu menyingkir dari Kariya. Diusap-usap telinganya yang terasa panas karena "gigitan maut" dari sang kekasih.

Kariya pun tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menjauhkan diri dari Tsurugi. Anak itu lalu memberikan sebuah _doorprize_ berupa pukulan keras di kepala kekasihnya.

**Duak!**

_"Ittai!"_

"Rasakan!"

**Duak!**

"Aduh! Hentikan Kariya!"

"Tsurujelek! Tsurumesum! Harus dikasih pelajaran!"

**Duak!**

"Berhenti memukulku Kariya...!"

Kariya sama sekali tak mengindahkan perkataan Tsurugi.

Boro-boro mendengar, anak itu bahkan sama sekali tak mau ambil peduli.

Satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah menghajar kepala mesum Tsurugi.

"Tsurugi bodoh, Tsurugi bodoooohh!" seru Kariya, masih memukuli Tsurugi dengan biadabnya.

"Hentikan, Kariya! Hei! Kalau kau tidak berhenti—"

"Apa? Kau mau apa kalau aku tidak berhenti? Tsurujeleeeek!"

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti, nanti kucium, loh."

"Cium saja! Ci—eh?"

_Uh-oh..._

Kariya menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum ia berteriak keras;

_"TSURUHENTAI...!"_

dan meninju Tsurugi tepat-di-bagian-hidungnya. Tanpa sedikit pun rasa ampun. Tanpa sedikit pun rasa iba. Tanpa sedikitpun—

_'Hup.'_

—mengurangi kekuatannya dan menyangka bahwa Tsurugi dapat menangkis pukulannya tadi.

"Cup."

Tsurugi mencium buku-buku jari tangan Kariya yang terkepal.

"..Lepaskan,"

Tsurugi tak mengindahkan ancaman Kariya barusan. Anak itu malah melakukan sesuatu yang benar-benar diluar dugaan siapa pun, yaitu...

_'Lep.'_

Menjulurkan lidahnya dan mulai menjilati satu per satu jari-jemari Kariya.

Wajah Kariya mendadak merah total.

_"H-HENTAI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"_ Pekiknya nyaring.

Tsurugi bermuka tebal dan berlagak seolah-olah dia adalah seorang tuna rungu. Anak itu malah terlihat asyik menyelipkan ujung lidahnya di sela-sela jari Kariya.

"HENTIKAN!" Kariya berteriak dengan suara yang lebih keras dan mendesak.

Tsurugi terlihat tak terusik sama sekali. Sekarang ia malah sibuk mengulum seluruh jari manis Kariya, seolah-olah jari tersebut adalah sebatang permen lolipop.

"Khh...!" Kariya tak kuasa menahan bulu romanya untuk tidak bergidik ketika lidah hangat Tsurugi mengecap-ngecap jarinya. Kemudian...

**'Krauk.'**

_"AAAAAAHHH!"_ Kariya menjerit nyeri. Spontan anak itu menarik tangannya dari jangkauan Tsurugi. Meninggalkan jejak berupa untaian benang tipis yang akhirnya putus lalu hilang sendiri.

Kariya meniup-niup jarinya yang terasa perih dan panas akibat digigit oleh Tsurugi barusan. _"Sial..."_ umpatnya pelan. Akan tetapi, jika Kariya memperhatikan secara seksama bekas gigitan Tsurugi di jari manisnya tadi, bentuknya seperti...

"Eh..?" Kariya mengerjapkan matanya. Memperhatikan bekas luka merah yang melingkar di jari manisnya.

(Terlihat seperti sebuah cincin yang tersemat di jarinya tersebut.)

Kariya tersenyum, lalu berbalik, melihat Tsurugi tersenyum lembut padanya.

"DASAR, TSURUJELEK!" seru Kariya. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari dengan senyum di wajahnya, meninggalkan Tsurugi.

Sementara itu, Tsurugi masih diam di sana.

"Aku cinta kamu juga, Masaki."

Kariya mendengus keras. Mukanya memerah dengan sempurna, layaknya apel seperti kata Tsurugi tadi. "Sudah, ya. Aku mau pulang dulu, kau juga lekaslah pulang. Nanti Hiroto-_san_ khawatir."

Sementara Tsurugi sudah pamit dan pergi meninggalkannya, Kariya terdiam dengan wajah tak menentu. Entah kusut karena kesal atau kusut karena malu.

Lantas, ia memperhatikan guratan merah yang terlingkar manis di jemarinya. Hasil perbuatan Tsurugi yang menggigit jari itu barusan.

_"Aku juga cinta kamu, Tsurubaka..."_

.

.

(Sementara itu…)

_"Aku cinta kamu juga, Masaki."_

Mendengar itu Ichino hanya bisa berpikir "Oh _nice_! GOSIP!" dan langsung berlari menebar_ hot news_.

* * *

**[FINISH]**

* * *

Authoress's Note:

_This is it;_ another KyouMasa chain drabble (which then finished as a oneshot) from us! Hope all of you enjoy reading it, and thanks for the visit, RnR etc! We really appreciate it. :D


End file.
